


An Act of Kindness

by Ashlee1989



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, No one is seriously sick or injured, One Shot, Parentlock, Post-Season/Series 04, Trigger Warning: Hospital Mention, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 16:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15343539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashlee1989/pseuds/Ashlee1989
Summary: I got given the Tumblr prompt "Where did all these puppies come from" by @HollyShadow88Title comes from the Bastille song of the same name





	An Act of Kindness

John shuffled slowly down the stark white, fluorescent-lit hallway. His heavy steps due to equal parts exhaustion and the three hot paper cups balanced in his hands. It had to be past 2 am at this point. Rosie had finally fallen asleep about half an hour ago. Poor Rosie, his sweet little flower. What had started off as a normal chest cold had quickly evolved into severe bronchitis, gasping coughing spells wracking her small body. They had brought her to the A&E around 7 this evening, John fearing that it could develop into pneumonia. The attending doctor had recommended keeping her overnight for observation, which he agreed to. He knew he could take care of her at home, or at least he knew that objectively. His training as a doctor seemed to fly out the window when it came to his 6-year-old. He hadn't even wanted to leave to get coffee once she had fallen asleep, but Mrs. Hudson insisted. So as quickly as he could, he was making his way back with black coffee for himself, tea for Mrs. H and coffee with milk and sugar for Sherlock. He had texted that he would be over as soon as he finished up whatever he was working on for his current case.

Reaching the private room that they had somehow managed to get; probably a text to Mycroft, John suspected, he pushed the door open with his shoulder. He stopped dead in his tracks, almost spilling the coffees all over himself at the sight that greeted him. Rosie was still sleeping peacefully, her arms wrapped around her favourite stuffed toy, a worn dog named Gladstone. Surrounding her, however, was at least 15 new stuffed dogs of varying sizes and colours. “Where did all these puppies come from?” He whispered to a grinning Mrs. Hudson as she rose to take her tea from his hands. She placed it on the little table next to her chair, then she took the other two drinks and put them next to hers. She didn't answer his question. Instead, she nodded her head to the door behind John and winked. Sherlock stood behind him, shrugging his shoulders sheepishly.

“I wanted to get her something. I know she loves Gladstone, and dogs in general, but I didn't know what one she'd like best. So I got them all.”

“Sherlock...I...that's...” John couldn't think of the correct words. His gesture was so sweet, so thoughtful, that it caused his eyes to well up with emotion. Clearing his throat, he tried again. “Thank you. She'll love them.” Whether it was the lack of sleep or the stress he wasn't sure, but before he realised he was doing it, he placed his hand on Sherlock's elbow and raised himself up to place a quick kiss on Sherlock's cheek. A fierce blush spread across both of their cheeks. John cleared his throat, and Sherlock looked away quickly as they separated. “Seriously. Thank you.”

“It's not a problem. I...I care about Rosie. Very much. I just want her to feel better.” Sherlock half mumbled, still avoiding John's eyes. John swallowed, probably harder and louder than he wanted to.

“Sherlock. That...that means so much.” A meaningful silence fell over the room. John's mind was swirling. He knew it had been a lot to ask of Sherlock to even bring Rosie into 221b, but to hear that he cared about her...for him to admit that he cared...that was more than he ever imagined. His eyes welled up again. Without speaking he reached out and grabbed Sherlock's hand and squeezed it. Neither man spoke, they just walked towards Rosie's bedside together, like they would do everything from now on.


End file.
